tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
This Game Is Ran On Friendship
This is the seventh episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Reward Challenge: Basket Brawl Competing in rounds, the tribes would face off three to a side in the ocean to get control of a ball and shoot it into their basket to score a point. The first tribe to score three points would win. Reward: A trip to a waterfall with a feast. Winner: Taboga Immunity Challenge: Caught In The Web One at a time, three castaways from each tribe would race across a platform and a rope net and then climb up a rope web to retrieve six bags of puzzle pieces. Once all six bags were retrieved, three other castaways from each tribe would assemble the puzzle. The first tribe to assemble their puzzle would win. Winner: Taboga Story Night 15 Narbaga returns from Tribal and the majority alliance from Taboga are happy to see their allies made it through Tribal and now have majority. Meanwhile, Tahan, Andrew, Angie, Vinny, and Tara sulk about their position. Day 16 The next morning, the two tribes meet for their first reward challenge. Narbaga sits Angie out of the challenge, much to her annoyance. For the first round, Billy, Christine, Tahan, and Leroy are the guards for their net while Nicole, Cody, Selina, and Ryan are the runners. Cody snatches the ball away from Leroy and scores the first point for his tribe. Next, Nicole and Cody take over for Christine and Billy as they become the runners. Selina and Ryan also switch with Tahan and Leroy. Billy steamrolls through Tahan and Leroy and takes the ball. Ryan attempts to block him but Billy makes the second point for Taboga. Andrew and Tara take over as the guards while Nicole and Cody go back to run for the ball. Vinny and Davidson take over as guards as Tahan and Leroy stay as the runners. Davidson tackles Cody but Nicole snatches the ball and makes the third basket for Taboga, winning them reward. Taboga arrives at the waterfall and cheer when they see the picnic. However, Billy is the one who gives out the food. He purposely gives Andrew and Tara less food than Christine, Nicole, and Cody. Andrew calls him out on this, but is ignored. Christine, not liking what Billy is doing, offers her food to Andrew and Tara. Billy glares at Christine but she ignores him. At camp, Narbaga decide to just get the chores out of the way so they don't have to hear Billy complain. Everyone, except Vinny (who is just sleeping in the shelter), does the daily chores. Angie and Tahan talk about Vinny's laziness and agree they need to sacrifice him in order to get farther in the game. Taboga comes back from reward and Billy pulls Davidson to the side. He tells him what he did at the reward and starts laughing. Davidson also laughs, but doesn't share Billy's sense of pride. Knowing that the Narbaga idol was rehidden, Selina and Ryan sneak off together to search for it. Ryan and Selina check near the well and search in a crooked tree. Ryan finds the idol in one of the tree holes and the two silently celebrate. Ryan stuffs the idol in his shoe and limps back to camp. He makes up a story that he has a small cramp and it would just need rest. At night, Leroy and Nicole share life stories. Knowing Leroy may have a crush on her, Nicole begins to flirt with him. She lays her head on his lap while they talk. Cody watches and calls Nicole 'Parvati.' Day 17 In the middle of the day, Angie asks Christine how she discovered she was a lesbian. She states she was ten when she started having feelings for a girl in her school. It wasn't until she was fifteen she knew she was a lesbian and met her girlfriend while in her high school band. Vinny jokes about Christine finding her girlfriend in band, where people who are 'usually unattractive' attend. However, no one laughs with Vinny. Angie pulls Tahan to the side and tells her what Vinny did. Tahan smiles, saying it can give them a better chance of getting rid of them before the majority gets rid of them. Tahan approaches Ryan and tells him she wants Vinny out, as he is pushing a lot of buttons with people. Ryan agrees but when Tahan leaves, Ryan approaches Selina and says he wants Tahan out, as she is a strategic threat. Selina agrees but worries that Leroy and Davidson would want to get rid of Vinny no matter what. Day 18 The final thirteen meet for their next immunity challenge. Narbaga decides to sit out Selina. The puzzle makers for Narbaga are Angie, Davidson, and Ryan while Tahan, Vinny, and Leroy run the net. For Taboga, Nicole, Cody, and Christine do the puzzle while Tara, Billy, and Andrew run the net. Taboga gains an early lead when Vinny gets stuck in the net climb to get his first bag. Taboga keeps their lead throughout the puzzle collecting stage. Tara returns with the sixth bag and Nicole, Cody, and Christine begin their puzzle. Tahan returns with Narbaga's sixth bag soon after and the race to finish the puzzle begins. Narbaga begins to pull ahead by a piece but Angie screws up, allowing Taboga to catch up and win immunity. Back at camp, Angie apologizes for her screw up. Selina cheers Angie up and hugs her. Tahan then pulls Angie to the side and says they need to start talking to Davidson and Leroy about helping them vote out Vinny. Tahan and Angie walk off with Leroy and Davidson and lie to the two that Vinny is trying to take them out. Tahan then says she knows it would be fruitless to try and sway anyone so they will help them vote out Vinny. Leroy and Davidson then consider voting with them. Vinny then talks to Ryan and Selina, telling them he wants Tahan gone. He pledges his loyalty to him if they allow him to make the merge. Ryan considers the offer and goes with Selina to meet with Davidson and Leroy where they decide who to vote out. At Tribal, Tahan says that the alliance of Davidson, Leroy, Selina, and Ryan run the tribe so they have no choice but to do whatever they say. Davidson confirms their power position but says voting decisions are still hard. Vinny makes one final plea to vote out Tahan, citing her as a physical and strategic threat and that he is more loyal than her or Angie. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite his plea, Vinny is voted out 6-1. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Angie's tolerance for the majority grows thin. * Tahan's target grows. * A Tribal Council shocker! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy